


Paranoid Android

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King Mettaton, M/M, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, mettaton ain't alright okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: Mettaton has become king, but does he have what it takes to restore the kingdom?He certainly thinks so.





	1. Status

Mettaton had been coronated king.

No one was really sure how it had happened, he just appeared in New Home once Asgore’s death had been announced, demanding to be put in charge. Though, if he was asked he’d say it was the people who wanted him. That it was the people who needed him. In reality, however, he’d been merely a last resort. Asgore’s death had caused people to search for Undyne; she was a hero! Surely she’d be able to restore order!

But all they could find was an abandoned home and some suspicious gooey dust amongst the echo flowers.

Whilst they all hoped and prayed for the queen to return, wherever she had gotten to, Mettaton quickly stepped up, full of promises of a restored kingdom and a happy people.

He’d imagined it would be a simple task. He was Mettaton after all.

~~~

“Now, now. I’m only one person. I’ll have to speak to you all one at a time,” Mettaton stood in the throne room, the day after he’d declared himself king, the crown placed proudly upon his fair head. There was a crowd trying to get in and a dozen of people were already inside, hounding him for answers, wanting to know how he was going to repair the kingdom.

One of them stood forward, a small, jumpy looking monster with manic features and sometimes emitted tiny bursts of fire from his head.

“E-e-excuse me, your majesty,” He stuttered, bowing. Mettaton looked down at him with slight superiority. Being called ‘your majesty’ gave Mettaton a surge of power he’d never felt before. “W-w-w-we were just wondering, h-h-how you’re going to, erm, p-provide for the kingdom, you see-” He began rifling through a file of papers in his hands, accidentally dropping some to the ground, searching frantically and growing more and more panicked the more time he took.

 _God, he is pathetic_.

Mettaton turned from him, looking over through the windows of the throne room. He could see the light shining through the barrier from here. So close to the humans...

“Your majesty? A-a-a-are you listening? I-I-Ah!” The monster shocked himself by the fire shooting out of his own head suddenly.

Mettaton sighed, he couldn’t think while all these people were pressuring him, “Can all of you please leave me, I’ll provide for the kingdom how I’ll provide for the kingdom. That is all you need to know.” Mettaton began to shoo them away, and eventually, one by one they turned away disheartened. “Don’t worry about the state of things, be sure that I’ll make everything absolutely perfect- I just need some... time.”

They all left, frowns and looks of disappointment covered their features. Mettaton almost felt bad. People were worried, and rightly so. But he couldn’t provide any answers right now, he needed time to think and plan.

The room was almost empty, completely depleted of monsters.

All except one.

A tall skeleton monster stood in the centre of the room, refusing to move an inch, a bright smile plastered across his face.

“Can I help you?” Mettaton asked, wondering why he hadn’t left yet. “Don’t you understand me? I asked you all to leave.”

The skeleton wavered slightly but regathered himself just as quick, “Allow me to introduce myself. I, am Papyrus! Or The Great Papyrus, if you wish. You see-”

“Alright, Papyrus... want to answer my question and explain why you haven’t left yet? I can call the guards.” That was a bluff, Mettaton had yet to regather the Royal Guard. After the devastating news about Undyne, it had all but disbanded, leaving them grieving for their slaughtered captain.

“There will be no need for guards! I am quite well-known with them, being a ex-nearly-royal guard myself!” Papyrus stood proud and Mettaton noticed the funny clothes he was wearing, the short white top, the tiny blue shorts, the scarf positioned to look like a cape... who the hell was this guy?

“Get to the point, Papyrus.”

“Oh! Yes, how rude of me to keep you waiting, your majesty.” He bowed, like he’d seen the other monster do a moment ago, thinking it seemed like a fun thing to do. “Mettaton! You’re king now-”

“I had noticed.”

“Well yes, and since Captain Undyne’s... disappearance-” A small frown crossed his face for a moment before he carried on, “me and my brother have been left unemployed, as we were previously sentries.” Papyrus was trying his best to make it seem like he wasn’t begging, but it didn’t seem to be going in his favour so far, Mettaton was already turning away with disinterest, “And! Um, I wondered if you needed anyone to work for you- to help you. You see, me and my brother would be incredibly hard working! Well, I would be anyway. But! it seems people are giving you a hard time already- not that you can’t handle it!” Papyrus decided to stop talking before that hole he was digging got any bigger.

A strange look crossed Mettaton’s face, like he was lost in an uncomfortable memory, before his features softened and he turned back to the skeleton in front of him.

“Papyrus,” Mettaton spoke, calmly.

“Yes?” Papyrus squeaked.

“Consider yourself hired,” Mettaton said, as he turned away, stepping towards his throne and throwing himself across it, his legs over one arm and his head rested upon the other, “Bring your brother here, as soon as possible, I think... I need all the help I can get.”

Papyrus smiled and bowed once more, “Thank you, your majesty, I couldn’t think of someone better for the position.” Except for Undyne- but he wouldn’t tell that to Mettaton.

He turned, but not before Mettaton could call out to him once more.

“Oh! And, Papyrus- call me Mettaton.”

Papyrus nodded again, trying to keep his composure as he walked out. _Oh, my God!, Mettaton just said I can call him- Mettaton! And he’s just as beautiful in real life!_ Papyrus walked down the corridor steadily, trying his hardest not to swoon.

Mettaton wasn’t entirely sure why he’d said that, or why he’d even given him the job in the first place. There was just a sense he’d gotten from that skeleton that he’d be good to keep around, that he’d be of some sort of use. Mettaton shrugged to himself, at least he’ll be nice to look at.

~~~

“King Mettaton!” Papyrus declared, bowing once again. He’d returned to Mettaton’s castle the following day with Sans in tow, excitement brimming to the max that he’d be working for Mettaton. _The_ Mettaton!

“Just Mettaton, darling. And you don’t have to bow every time you address me.” Mettaton couldn’t stand all the fuss coming from someone who was going to end up working for him. Other people, though, were perfectly fine to bow and call him ‘your majesty’, he actually enjoyed the feeling of superiority it gave him.

“Yes, your ma-ERM!-Mettaton! Your Mettaton, that’s what I meant to say,” Papyrus stuttered, looking away from Mettaton, not wanting to see his reaction.

Mettaton turned away as well, not wanting to be spotted laughing at him; he had to look professional! He wanted to look like a capable king!

“Mettaton,” Papyrus started again, with no bow and no fancy terms of address, “This is my brother, Sans. He may not look like much but well...” Papyrus paused, trying to think of a good quality about his brother that would be useful in this situation. ‘Can name every meal from Grillby’s restaurant from memory’ didn’t seem to work here. “He tries?” The unsure tone in Papyrus’ voice told Mettaton all he needed to know.

“Sans,” Mettaton said suddenly, looking down at his small frame, both Mettaton and Papyrus towered over him by a great amount.

“heya,” Sans replied, giving him a small wave.

“How are you with standing outside doors and not letting people in? Unless I requested them, of course.” Mettaton felt this was a pretty easy task, and something he did need. People seemed to think they could just let themselves in at any point. If that was the way it was with Asgore, that was something he’d quickly have to change.

“do i get to sit down?” Sans requested whilst Papyrus eyed him in frustration. Mettaton was giving him a job!

Mettaton thought about it, he really needed someone to do this job, though he could always give it to someone a bit more... enthusiastic. But that was unnecessary, this job wasn’t really important enough to waste a good worker on.

“...Alright. I guess sitting down isn’t a problem. Your job will be to _sit_ in front of the throne room doors and, if anyone comes along, you notify me. If I don’t want to see them you send them away. Simple!” Mettaton nodded at his own words. Yes, that would make his life a lot easier.

Papyrus was growing curious as to what his job would be. Surely it couldn’t be as mundane as Sans’, just sitting and waiting for people to come along. He might as well be a sentry again.

“Now, Papyrus...” Mettaton looked him up and down as he let the name roll over his tongue, trying to think of a fitting job for the lanky skeleton. “Say, are you any good at paper work?”

Papyrus stood up straight suddenly, lifting his chin up with pride, “The best! I work with paper all the time- in fact, some would call me the number one puzzle expert. Not that I like to brag!”

Mettaton looked to his shorter brother who just shrugged. “Maybe a practical job would be more fitting for someone with your... structure.” Mettaton looked back to the taller one who was almost shaking with enthusiasm and energy at Mettaton’s suggestion. “You can be my personal assistant.” Mettaton thought for a moment about how boring this title sounded before correcting himself, “My agent! You can both be my agents! Papyrus, your job will change depending on what the people want at the time, you will be helping me get this kingdom back to a stable state. People are pretty distraught right now... and with the leader of the Royal Guard gone and all traces of the previous royal family turned to dust, things are looking quite bleak. But we have to change that! I’m going to change that! With me as king, what could possibly go wrong?”

Papyrus listened to his every word with stars in his eyes, as though it was the most important speech he’d ever heard. Sans just shrugged again, something about this robot was off-putting to him but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe he’s just overreacting.

“so when do we start?”

“Well, you can’t start your jobs looking like that,” Mettaton huffed, going over their clothes with his eyes meticulously. If they were going to work for him, they’d have to look professional. “You’ll need to be fitted for suits, and sungl- wait, can skeletons wear sunglasses? With the lack of ears...”

“We can! If we tape them on...” Papyrus chimed. He was known to wear a few snazzy pairs of sunglasses in the past.

“Is the tape noticeable?” Mettaton asked, getting comical images of the skeletons with huge strips of tape stuck to their faces to keep the sunglasses on. The image broke Mettaton’s stern demeanour he’d been trying to keep up, pulling a small chuckle from his throat.

Papyrus smirked at him, “No! The tape isn’t noticeable! Actually, nothing is really noticeable once I put on sunglasses- as you’ll be blinded by how cool I look!”

This really caught Mettaton off-guard, making him laugh and quickly cover his mouth as though it didn’t happen. He shook his head at the goofy skeleton, small traces of a smile still on his lips, “Alright, Papyrus, Sans. Let’s get you two into a suit.”

~~~

The job of ruling over a kingdom wasn’t quite as easy as Mettaton anticipated. He still kept up his career as an actor, making sure that his show was broadcasted in every house throughout the kingdom. He said it was the easiest way to keep order; if his people could see his face on their television, if he could speak to them directly from the comfort of their own home, it would assure them that he was doing a good job. Sans wasn’t so sure, but he held his tongue. Maybe he’d actually turn the kingdom around, he did seem to have the strength to do so, but his methods always seemed a little... off.

Mettaton stood in the throne room in long purple robes, black gloves and heeled boots that made him a foot taller. Though his brow was knit and his hands wrung together as he looked out of the window at the light shining softly through the barrier.

Papyrus came in warily, seeing the king look so anxious made him worried. What could he possibly be anxious about? He was king! Anything that was concerning him he could just have ordered away, couldn’t he?

“Ahem. Mettaton? You asked for me?” Papyrus asked, stepping next to him and following his gaze, watching the shimmering light that the barrier gave out.

Mettaton looked at him, startled briefly before turning back, “I’m glad you’re here. I need someone to hold the fort for a while. Just sit here, talk to people, take a note of what they’re saying. You can tell me later.” Mettaton started heading for the door, patting Papyrus on the shoulder as he went past.

“You’re going out?” Papyrus called after him, the responsibility of being left in charge weighing on him. Not that he’d complain. He’d do anything for Mettaton- it was his job!

Mettaton turned back to him, a strange sorrowful look in his eyes, “Yes, I might not be back until tomorrow. Though, I hope it doesn’t take that long. I need to find someone.”

And with that Mettaton left, taking a deep shaky breath, whispering to himself, “Someone I _desperately_ need to apologise to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (cover illustration: everlasting-random-art.tumblr.com)
> 
> Alrighty! That was chapter 1! There's only going to be three. And I think the next two will be longer. This was just to start things off.
> 
> I really appreciate your comments, it would really help to see what you think. Thank you for giving it a read!


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton searches for Alphys, looking everywhere he could possibly think. But where could she be?

She had to be somewhere. People don’t just disappear.

Mettaton had been hoping to find Alphys in her lab, snuggled up in her bed, watching bad cartoons on her phone. He travelled straight there on foot, keeping a watchful eye out whilst crossing through Hotland, just in case he passed her.

He hadn’t seen her since the human had been through, since just before his final battle with them. He’d remembered passing out due to battery power and then waking up back in Alphys’ lab with his arms and legs reattached. But Alphys was nowhere to be found. As soon as he’d walked out of the lab an old monster approached him in a flustered panic, shouting news of the king being dead. 

Mettaton hadn’t been back to the lab since.

“Alphys?” Mettaton called into the darkened room, flicking the light-switch on. “Are you here?” 

The lab looked like nothing had been touched since he’d last been here. Though he could blame that on Alphys’ laziness. She was probably still in bed. 

He took the escalator upstairs, to Alphys’ room, only to find her bed empty and everything unmoved. So she really hadn’t been back? Mettaton felt something in his gut twist but pushed it back, shaking his head. She must be staying with a friend, she probably wasn’t too happy about Undyne’s disappearance, so she wouldn’t want to be on her own. He knew she had a thing for Undyne... but... did she have any other friends? The only ones Mettaton knew of was Undyne and... himself. This realisation sent a pang of guilt through Mettaton’s body, something in the back his mind telling him he’d abandoned her again. That it was his fault she’d-

No.

No, surely she had someone else, some other friend she’d never told him about. That was the only option.

Before leaving, he picked up one of Alphys’ old sweaters and stuffed it into his shoulder bag, hoping it wouldn’t resort to this, but knowing that there were dogs in Snowdin who could help find her; and having something with her scent on would help. 

Mettaton left the lab again, flicking off the light and huffing. He was really hoping she’d just be in her lab. He hadn’t really planned any further than this. He couldn’t even think of where to start looking. 

But he’d try. He just had to find her.

He took the ferry, deciding to go to Snowdin first and then backtracking through Waterfall. There were people he wanted to avoid in Waterfall, and memories he didn’t want to dig up. If Alphys was in Snowdin, then he’d happily never go to Waterfall again, he could just send Papyrus for any royal assignments in the future. But if Alphys wasn’t in Snowdin... well he didn’t want to think about that.

The capital was too big to search everywhere, he couldn’t go by every house like in these smaller towns. When he got back, if, God forbid, he still hadn’t found her in Snowdin or Waterfall, he’d have to do a television broadcast to alert people of her disappearance. He shuddered and threw that idea to the back of his mind. She’ll be in Snowdin, she knew people in Snowdin, right? Or was it her friend, Undyne, that knew people in Snowdin? Either way, he prayed that was the case. It was the only thing he had to go on.

On the ferry, he sat contemplating his ideas, but the more he thought the more worried he got. 

“Beware the man who-” Began the Riverperson.

“Yeah yeah, we’ve heard all that before,” Mettaton shushed, waving his hand dismissively, having no time to think about the mysterious Riverperson’s nonsense babble. 

“Rude,” The Riverperson muttered under their breath, pulling the ferry up to the frosty town of Snowdin. 

Mettaton placed the gold in the Riverperson’s hand and stepped out, pulling his fur-lined cloak further around him as he felt the cold biting at his synthetic nerves. He hadn’t been to Snowdin for many years, having spent the majority of his _robot_ life in the Capital. But when he was incorporeal, he used to visit often. The town was a great comfort to many, the feeling of calm would wash over you just by passing the soft glow from inside the houses.

He walked down the street slowly, feeling the warm atmosphere he remembered lacking, guessing the mood must have dimmed since the human's visit. Having a murderous child killing your king and Captain was enough to dampen the mood of any town.

His first stop was the inn, looking cosy and inviting in the centre of the town. Maybe she was staying there? It was as good a guess as any.

Mettaton walked in, shaking off the snow from his cloak and kicking his boots against the doormat before approaching the woman inside. A bunny monster stood behind the counter, smiling brightly at Mettaton as he entered, though her eyes widened when she realised who it was. Of all the people she was expecting today, King Mettaton wasn’t one of them.

“Hello, darling. I was wondering if you could help me with something,” Mettaton began, trying to keep his voice friendly, he really didn’t want people to be too intimidated to talk to him.

She clasped her hands together in front of her and nodded, “What is it, your majesty?”

Mettaton paused for a moment, still getting caught off-guard when someone called him that. “You see, it’s my friend. She’s missing. And I was wondering whether she’d stayed here recently.” Mettaton almost swooped his hand through his hair, like he usually did when he worried, before remembering the crown on his head and stopped himself.

“Well, what does she look like? What’s her name? We’ve had quite a few people staying here over the past few days. From all over people have been coming back here to visit their families here in Snowdin. You know, after the news.” She was shaking and Mettaton wondered what was worrying her more. The human attack or the fact that the King was in here demanding her help.

“Oh! Uh, well, she’s called Alphys, she’s about this tall-” He held his hand up to his waist, “She stutters a lot, barely ever seen in anything other than a lab coat. Uh- she-she’s yellow, a lizard monster-”

The bunny monster was flipping through the inn’s records, shaking her head slightly, “I’m sorry, we haven’t had anyone go by that name here. Alphys, you said?”

“Yeah,” Mettaton replied, the sound of disappointment clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember seeing someone like that, but if you’re still wanting a place to look, I’d recommend Grillby’s. It’s the little restaurant down the road, can’t miss it. If there’s anyone who can find your friend, it’s the guys in there.” She patted his arm and quickly removed it, hoping he wouldn’t think that was inappropriate. Though he hadn’t even noticed her touch, his thoughts too preoccupied as he turned and left through the door, heading towards Grillby’s as quick as he could.

As soon as he stepped through the doors to the pleasant little restaurant, the mood soon turned sour as people moved their heads around to look at him. He suddenly very out of place and alienated. There were no friendly smiles in here, no happy laughs or intoxicated slurs of joy. Just a group of people inhabiting the same space. 

Mettaton walked through the tables and up to the bar hesitantly, trying not to lock eye contact with anyone. He wasn’t entirely sure why no-one seemed happy to see him in this town, but that wasn’t his main concern right now. He just wanted to know where Alphys was. 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for my friend,” Mettaton asked the fiery monster behind the bar, “She’s small, yellow, a lizard monster... Goes by the name Alphys.”

A tipsy looking bird monster cleared their throat, rocking slightly on the seat next to him, “Grillby says he hasn’t seen anyone like that, but he recognises the name.”

“He does?” Mettaton asked hopefully, looking at the fire monster with his eyebrows raised, “If you know anything-”

The bird monster spoke again, “I mean, everyone’s heard that name, Dr Alphys, right? She made you?” 

Mettaton’s heart sank, nodding. “Yes, that’s who I mean. You haven’t heard anything, have you? Please, any news would help me.”

Grillby shook his head and so did the bird, “Sorry, we don’t know nothing, but if there’s any place to go to find someone, it’s here. I’d suggest talking to the dogs over there-” They gestured towards a table in the middle of the room. Two dogs, male and female were sat with troubled looks on their faces. “they’d be able to find her. Trust me, if they can’t find her, nobody can.”

 _That’s what I’m worried about_ , Mettaton thought to himself, a feeling of trepidation thrumming at his soul at the mere thought, _if I ask them to find her and they can’t- that’s it. I just don’t want to know. I don’t want them to tell me she’s gone for good_.

Mettaton held his breath, walking over to them unwillingly. _I have to, they might be able to find her! This might be the best chance I have._

“Excuse me,” Mettaton said, tapping one of them on the shoulder. They both turned around with unsavoury looks on their faces. “I’ve been told you can help me with something. Would that be correct?”

The dogs looked at each other and back at him, that same look of contempt not leaving them. 

One spoke, the female, “Sorry, we’re out of business right now. Come back another time.” And they turned away from him again.

This riled Mettaton. He’d tried to be civil and polite with them but they threw it back in his face. He was their king! They didn’t get a choice in the matter.

Mettaton chuckled dryly, moving around the table so he was in eye-sight again. “I think you misunderstood me. That wasn’t a request.” He took a bag of gold from his cloak pocket, waving it in front of them temptingly, “I need to find Dr. Alphys and if you don’t find yourself willing, well I’ll just have to find someone else to offer all this gold to.” Mettaton made to stuff the gold back into his pocket, but the male stopped him by raising his hand.

“Fine, we’re not... happy about this. We’re still grieving for our captain. But... we’ll find your friend.” 

The female looked at him with concern, but then nodded, lifting her head up to Mettaton, “Do you have anything with her scent on? That would certainly help start things off.”

Mettaton smiled, though not pleasantly. To others, it appeared more like a grimace. “I do.”

 _Oh God, I hope they find her._ He took the sweater from his bag. _I hope they find her safe and healthy._

~~~

After searching Snowdin for what seemed like hours, asking everyone he could, calling out Alphys’ name in the snow, freezing himself to the endoskeleton, he finally gave in and decided she wasn’t here. 

“Time for Waterfall then, I guess,” Mettaton grumbled to himself as he trudged through a snowstorm with unusual ease, “Though, that will have to be it for today, I’m running low on battery power already. See what you’re doing to me Alphys? I was not made for this kind of stress.”

He travelled to Waterfall on foot, feeling that, if given the choice by the Riverperson, his mouth would say ‘Hotland’ without his permission. So he defied his terrified mind and marched himself straight to the watery caverns without looking back. He was immediately hit with an uncomfortable nostalgia, seeing the glowing crystals on the ceiling, hearing the soft murmur from the echo flowers and the blue lighting of the water. If he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder enough, he could almost imagine he was a ghost again, back to a time he was with Blooky. Apparently content. Apparently happy enough to stay with Blooky forever. Until he wasn’t. Until he realised just how miserable he was. Life as a ghost wasn’t a pleasant one. Which just made the guilt swell in his chest, thinking about how unhappy he must have made Napstablook, to leave them all alone. 

He couldn’t face them.

Before Mettaton had the chance to turn himself around, he found himself in the clearing between The Blook residencies and Undyne’s abandoned house. He thought he could just see the glimmer of a ghost in the distance and his soul lurched. He walked hurriedly, through the archway to the left and found himself at a dead end, with nothing but a drop where the river cut across the path. ...and a duck? Mettaton ignored it, shuffling around the corner of the archway, out of sight of any nearby ghosts that might be looking. And he sank to the floor, trying to keep a hold on his irregular breathing.

 _Oh God, why did I come here? I’m not ready to see this place again, I’m not ready for any of this. Alphys won’t be here. Why would she?_ He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cavern wall behind him. _I have to go back. The dogs can take it from here. They’ll find her. They’ll-_

“Woooaaaahhh” A child’s voice gasped as Mettaton opened his eyes again, “You’re- YOU’RE THE KING! KING METTATON!”

Mettaton waved his hands, hushing him, “Be quiet!” Mettaton peered around the edge of the archway again, making sure no ghosts had heard.

“Oh,” The kid whispered, shuffling to sit next to him against the wall, “Who are you hiding from?”

Mettaton looked around at them, disgruntled. The kid was small, yellow and lacking arms, an eager smile on their face.

“No one, I’m just trying to get some time to myself,” Mettaton partially lied, he actually did want to be by himself right now. Though, if Alphys wanted to turn up he’d be more than pleased.

The kid nodded without understanding, trying to look mature, “You must have an awesome job! Being king is what I dream of! You’re my hero!”

Mettaton sighed, he was so naive. “It’s wonderful, I can do anything I want.” His tone was lacklustre, speckled with a sarcasm the kid wouldn’t pick up on.

“Even if the others say you’re not fit to be king. I still think you’re cool!”

This stopped Mettaton’s thought process, cutting him short. _Not fit to be king, huh?_ He frowned, but then brightened his expression again, for the sake of the kid. _That’s why they were all so... uninviting in Snowdin._

But he couldn’t think about that now. He was too concerned for Alphys. And too concerned about where he was. 

“I have to go-” Mettaton started to stand up, brushing off the dirt from his cloak, “do me a favour, darling. If you see a short, yellow, lizard woman, tell me. Or someone who can tell me. I need to know where she is.”

The kid nodded, looking like the most important task in the world had just been bestowed on them. “I’ll do my best!”

Mettaton smiled gratefully, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

~~~

Upon returning to the castle, he felt his anxieties for Alphys’ whereabouts increase, feeling like he should be out there _looking_ for her. But where? He was no use searching everywhere in the underground when she could just as well be in some hidden corner of the capital that he’d never think to look.

He sighed, setting aside his crown and running his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. He had scheduled to be on television to announce her missing in a few moments. If the whole kingdom was aware of her disappearance, surely someone would be able to find her.

In the meantime, he walked through the castle and into a small courtyard he’d cordoned off for himself. Yellow flowers stretched up the walls and crept along the floor with their twisting vines. He wasn’t entirely sure what kind of flowers they were, but never took out the time to find out, only caring as long as they looked pretty. Which they did.

In the centre of the courtyard was a statue he’d commissioned to be carved. A statue he’d gotten as a panicked last resort. It was a statue of Alphys. Maybe he didn’t know where she was. Maybe he couldn’t find her. But he was thinking of her. This was the best he could do.

He looked at it oddly. He could see now that it was all wrong. Not what he’d imagined at all. Alphys had never looked so heroic in her life. She was stood proudly, with one hand on her hip and the other clutching a clipboard, a determined smile plastered across her stony face. It wasn’t her. And this was all he had left of her.

He stepped up to the statue on shaking legs, feeling them give way as he approached it. He stumbled to the ground, his mind swimming with a sudden anguish.

“I’m sorry, Alphys,” He whispered. He couldn’t say it to her in person but he had to say it somewhere. “I’m so sorry.”

He felt a tear drop on his cheek, followed by another, until streams of tears were flooding down his face. He’d lost her. He should have known Undyne’s death would be so painful for her. She’d had many crushes in her life, but she thought the world of Undyne. And he hadn’t even given Alphys a second thought once he’d heard of Asgore’s death. All he cared about was being king. And now all he cared about was her.

He felt the tears come harder and his breath more difficult to catch, his chest tightening as he let out sorrowful cries of sadness. He’d left her again, and this time he couldn’t just come back to her. This time, she was really gone...

“Mettaton? You’re back!” Papyrus’ voice called from behind him, not being able to see his tears from where he was stood. “Why are you sat down there? I thought you were still out! Do you want me to go over the details of the time you were gone?”

Mettaton shook his head, hastily wiping his eyes. He couldn’t speak, his wobbly voice would give him away immediately. 

“Mettaton? Are you okay?” Papyrus approached him slowly, trying to see his face, but Mettaton turned from him again.

Mettaton cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, “I’m fine, darling.” 

Papyrus wasn’t convinced, he sat next to Mettaton gently, taking hold of his chin and tilting his head towards him. There was an obvious look of ‘recently cried’ around his eyes. and his cheeks were still wet despite Mettaton’s efforts to wipe the tears away.

Mettaton closed his eyes and pulled away from him, feeling the tears begin to fall again. When had he become so easily overwrought with emotion? He was usually so good at keeping himself composed, especially in front of others. But now he’d started crying, he was finding it increasingly difficult to stop.

“Oh! Oh no, don’t cry!” He pulled Mettaton into his arms tightening them around his waist. “I don’t know what’s made you so upset recently but I’m sure we can sort it out!”

Mettaton cried against Papyrus’ chest, wrapping his own arms around him loosely. Somewhere in the back of his mind was telling him that this was incredibly unprofessional, crying into the arms of his assistant, but he ignored it. He was too far into the throes of sadness to care. It had been a long day.

“I’ve lost her, Papyrus. She’s not coming back,” Mettaton told him through pained breaths. 

Papyrus rubbed his back comfortingly, not really knowing the proper way to react when his king starts crying on him. He decided to treat him like he would anyone else. With kindness and care.

“Oh, you mean that person you were looking for? You didn’t find her?” 

Mettaton lifted his head from Papyrus’ chest, wiping away his tears again. “I looked everywhere I could think. The dogs in Snowdin are looking for her-” He looked back to the statue with a distressed expression before averting his eyes. “I think she’s dead.”

Papyrus looked concerned, a troubled look on his face Mettaton couldn’t quite read. “Just because she’s missing doesn’t mean she’s dead. She could just be... somewhere else! M-maybe she’s with Undyne?” 

Ah, now Mettaton understood that troubled look. Papyrus had lost a friend too. Though he seemed a little more reluctant to admit the inevitable truth to himself. Holding onto that shred of hope with all he had. In his short time knowing Papyrus, he had learnt not to underestimate his optimism. Though that distressed look that adorned his face now suggested that the last dregs of that hope were beginning to run out.

“You’ll find her eventually! I know you will!” Papyrus reassured him, though Mettaton wasn’t sure whether he was talking more to himself or not. Papyrus wrapped his arms around him again, bringing him back to his chest. They both needed someone to hold right now, someone who’d experienced the same pain of loss. Though Papyrus didn’t cry, he didn’t let his worry show. He still had hope! Undyne was out there somewhere! She was unbeatable! She’d come back to him with a goofy grin and a heroic story to tell. Like she always did.

Mettaton could feel Papyrus’ hand slip through his hair, rubbing his scalp with his rough fingers, an act so small yet so comforting. There was something about Papyrus that was so naturally calming, like he could inspire hope in someone who’d given up years before. 

“Thank you, Papyrus,” Mettaton whispered against his chest, he did feel slightly better. Maybe the dogs would find Alphys yet, or he’d get some news after his television broadcast. Maybe she’d turn up at the castle in a week, apologising for worrying him so much.

“I’m happy to help! I don’t like seeing you so unhappy,” Papyrus told him, giving his waist a last squeeze before letting go. Mettaton leant back, wiping away his tears for what he promised himself was the last time. “If you ever need one of my excellent hugs, you can come straight to me. I don’t mind!” Papyrus said, with an obvious hopefulness in tone. Mettaton would have laughed if he didn’t feel so drained. 

“You’re cute, Papyrus.” He placed a small, appreciative kiss onto the side of his skull, making the skeleton blush. “Your excellent hugs might be needed as often as possible, my darling.”

Papyrus felt his blush glow brighter. Was he... flirting? No, he couldn’t be, that would be incredibly unprofessional.

Mettaton stood, and stuck out a hand to help Papyrus up, which he took only to hold Mettaton’s hand for a brief second. 

“I have a television broadcast to do right now, but I think I have to fix my make-up beforehand,” He laughed emptily, “I’ll see you later, you can tell me everything I missed since I was gone. Is that okay?”

Papyrus smiled warmly, “That’s a good idea! I’ll see you then!”

There wasn’t really much to discuss, it had been a rather uneventful day really, but he would use any excuse to talk to Mettaton some more. He enjoyed Mettaton’s company and something told him Mettaton liked him too. At least he hoped so.

~~~

He’d kept the television broadcast short and simple, providing an image of Alphys and the fact she was missing. Saying who to call and where to go if she was found. Pleading that if she, herself, was watching, that she should come to him and that he’s worried about her. He had to stop recording before he felt himself lose control again, not wanting to be seen crying live on television. What kind of strong king would that portray him as?

He left for his bedroom soon after, wanting to spend a moment alone before meeting with Papyrus. He threw his robes onto the bed, feeling much better after he’d stripped a layer off of this elaborate outfit. Now he was left in just his black tunic and purple leggings, along with heeled boots that came up to his thighs. 

He lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. Until the dogs came back he had no choice but to hope. Papyrus had helped him regain his optimism simply by comforting him. Now he could tell himself that Alphys was alright, she had to be. She... had to be.

He took another deep breath, something he’d done for what felt like the millionth that day, and stood up. He composed himself, walking back down to the throne room to meet with Papyrus, asking him to join him in the study. 

The study was cluttered with files and papers, most which were left behind from Asgore’s rule. Papyrus made a mental note to go through them all one day, so that this room felt a little more organised. He felt uncomfortable just looking at all the mess.

Mettaton swept a bunch of papers from the desk and onto the floor, making it so at least the desk looked clear. Papyrus took a rigid seat across from Mettaton, who sat on the other side of the desk, looking at him with interest.

“So, Papyrus. What did you have to tell me?” 

Papyrus smiled at him scooting his chair forward, “Well, first a man came saying he had a way to tell the future of the kingdom by some sort of magic. I was willing to believe him but Sans said he probably just wanted to swindle your gold,” Papyrus looked resigned, “I wanted to see the magic.”

Mettaton chuckled, “So you sent him away?”

“Unfortunately, yes. But he seemed so interesting!” Papyrus shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe it isn’t a good idea if he just wanted money for fake magic tricks, though.”

Mettaton nodded his head, “Was there anything else?” Surely there hadn’t just been one visitor all day, that was unheard of.

“Actually, there wasn’t much else. Some ladies came by and left paperwork for you to fill out- for the payment of the glitter walls.” Papyrus crossed his legs on the chair, making him look incredibly endearing with his long gangly legs.

Mettaton leant his head on his hand as he spoke to him, “That’s it, huh? At least the glitter walls will be installed soon,” Mettaton mused, thinking about how much easier it will be to rule when everything just looked better.

Papyrus nodded, though he wasn’t quite sure why, often felt himself agreeing with Mettaton, no matter what he said. 

“Tell me, Papyrus darling, you used to live in Snowdin, didn’t you?” Mettaton asked, not wanting the conversation to end just yet.

“I did! It was a nice town, the people were all so friendly there.”

Mettaton frowned briefly, remembering how hostile they had been with him before. Maybe it was just the news of Undyne but it still made him feel uneasy. Unhappy people made him look bad. And looking bad would lead to... well he didn’t like to think, it couldn’t possibly be good.

“You lived with your brother there?” Mettaton asked, willing to talk about anything just to get his mind to stop lingering on the thought of Alphys.

Papyrus lit up, “Oh yes! Me and my brother lived together, though it’s more like me looking after him. I don’t know what he’d do without someone cool like me to help him out.”

Mettaton chuckled, thankful to have such a pleasant distraction. Papyrus was easy to talk to, easy to enjoy his company. 

“Did it ever get annoying? Living in such close quarters with a sibling?” Mettaton knew this would gauge an interesting reaction. Papyrus seemed to be nagging Sans every time they were in the same space, surely he’d have something he’d want to vent about now.

“Annoying isn’t a word strong enough! Catastrophically vexing is more fitting!” Papyrus flung his arms out in exasperation. “You know, Sans has never once used a coaster? I think he actually tries to avoid them when I place them on the table!”

Mettaton gasped in horror, smiling at Papyrus’ enthusiastic rant. It seemed complaining about his brother was one of his favourite past-times.

They spoke for what felt like minutes but was actually hours. Mettaton sat entranced, his head propped up on his elbows as he listened to all of Papyrus’ stories. He was goofy and silly, but incredibly good-hearted. He was pretty cute too. 

When the conversation moved from Papyrus to Mettaton, it seemed as though they had both found a common interest. And that was Mettaton. Papyrus revealed how he had been such a big fan for years. Buying his merch, watching his shows, collecting all of his figurines... Mettaton was moved by how passionate he was. Usually, he’d be wary of fans, not wanting to get too close in case they ended up obsessed or stalker-ish. But there was a genuine niceness about Papyrus that Mettaton couldn’t ignore. Something that told him that he wouldn’t regret getting to know him.

He just wished it wasn’t in this circumstance. Where both of their best friends have disappeared and they’re trying to fill up their empty time by distracting each other. This way they could help each other through it. Though the situation wasn’t ideal, they’d have to make do. Mettaton was sure that, if they led a normal life, he’d have asked him on a date by now.

“And then, Sans said ‘you sure you’re not just drunk?’ and I said ‘Don’t be ridiculous, Sans! I never-” But a lazy knock on the door interrupted his story, turning both of their heads towards the sound.

Sans let himself in, looking at the two with brief suspicion. The way their heads were bowed down to each other, deep in conversation certainly made them look cosy, but he ignored it, turning to Mettaton.

“ahem, two dogs- dogaressa and dogamy are here. they say they’ve got news for you. should i let ‘em in?” 

Mettaton leapt up, almost charging Sans out of the way before forcing himself to calm down. “Yes, let them in. Send them to the throne room immediately.”

Mettaton went there himself, taking one glance at the throne and disregarding it completely. He couldn’t sit down right now, his legs felt jumpy- like he could shoot off in any direction at any moment. 

They were quick. Had they found her? Was she here now?

It was only a few moments before the dogs came in, their lowered heads gave him a worried feeling but he chose to ignore it. He couldn’t lose hope, not now. 

“Well? Have you found her?” Mettaton pressed impatiently, wanting to shake the answer out of them.

They took a solemn look at one another, a look that Mettaton averted his eyes from, pretending he didn’t see. If this was all a cruel prank then it wasn’t a funny one.

“The trail- lead us to her lab, but we couldn’t find her there,” Dogaressa explained slowly, not able to hold Mettaton’s gaze, looking down as she spoke. “She couldn’t have left, all we could find was... a pile of dust.”

Mettaton froze as he felt a chill move up his spine like a ghost’s finger. He had lost all feeling in his legs as he sank down onto his knees, his arms clutching his stomach. His soul felt as though it had shattered a million times over in one second. Though he couldn’t think as his ears filled with static and his sight wavered. His mind turning blank.

He’d passed out. 

~~~

“Mettaton! You’re waking up! That was quite the shock you just had. You had me quite worried when you fainted like that.”

Mettaton looked around after slowly peeling his eyes open. He was in his bed, under the covers. Papyrus must have carried him there after passing out. Though he was still wearing his day clothes. Thankfully, Papyrus hadn’t thought to change him.

Recollection of the events preceding his loss of consciousness flooded back to him, reminding him that his hope had all been for nothing. Alphys was gone. His best friend was gone and he was to blame. If only he’d been more of a friend to her, maybe she wouldn’t have felt the need to...

“Oh, oh no you’re crying again. It’s understandable really, it all does seem rather forlorn. But! You can’t give up on your friend now! She might still be out there.” Papyrus rushed to sit on the bed next to him stroking his hair lightly as he spoke.

Mettaton quirked his eyebrows up at him. How could she possibly still be out there? All the evidence the dogs had given pointed to one possibility. 

Though, Papyrus’ words, however impossible, were still soothing somehow. He sat up, wrapping his arms around the comforting skeleton and wept.

And wept. Until he felt like no more tears could possibly come. Papyrus stroked his hair and his back, hating to see Mettaton like this. So devoid of contentment, so lost to the mental images of his friend hurting herself. The friend he’d lost like Undyne. Papyrus held onto him tighter, not wanting to let his own doubt seep through. Undyne is okay and so is Alphys. Undyne is okay. _Undyne is okay._

He repeated this sentence in his head until the words lost all meaning. _Undyne is okay, Undyne is okay_. He felt his own tears fall against his will and his bones shook as he gripped onto Mettaton. _Undyne is okay and so is Alphys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was a lot darker than I'd originally planned. Next chapter is going to be about Mettaton deals with people, particularly unhappy people. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope your Mettaton shaped heart didn't break for the poor guy.


	3. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being king is easy!
> 
>  
> 
> _So easy._

Papyrus closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to block it all out. He was hoping that when he left Snowdin he wouldn’t hear of people slandering Mettaton any more. He’d hoped Mettaton would never have to hear it either. 

People were less easy to win over by television and loose promises in Snowdin. They didn’t want change. They wanted Asgore back. They wanted Undyne back. They wanted queen Toriel back.

They didn’t want Mettaton. Some fancy show-bot saying that he had what it took to be king just through “natural skill” and initiative. 

Papyrus looked at the wall and grimaced. It was awful. Covered in posters of Mettaton with his crown crossed out and crude words scrawling across his beautiful face. And worse yet, the person responsible didn’t even try to hide themself. It had showed up on the CCTV, a monster with short legs and white fur- most obviously a member of the bunny family, had defiled the wall outside the castle, even looking straight at the camera after doing so.

Mettaton wouldn’t like this. Papyrus was sure of it, Mettaton was paranoid about people disliking him. He always needed reassurance that he was doing good, that he was doing his best for the kingdom. In Papyrus’ opinion, he was. He was most definitely doing his best, there was no doubt about that. It was just a matter of what “his best” was. 

He seemed to being his best as an entertainer. Though, as a king, it wasn’t always enough. And those who weren’t infatuated with his shows could see this clearly.

Papyrus began to take down the spoilt posters before Mettaton woke up. He didn’t have to know! Mettaton didn’t have to know about the people in Snowdin if he just kept it from him! He could just hide all the evidence and drown him in praise until the hateful people stopped being a problem! Yes, that would work!

“What- Oh my God. What is all of this?” Mettaton’s soft voice spoke, just audible. He rushed to Papyrus’ side, holding his hand in front of his mouth. “Who did this?”

Ah, never mind that plan, then.

Papyrus wavered. He didn’t want to lie to Mettaton, he deserved to know even if he didn’t want him to. He was the king, after all. “We have CCTV footage of the person responsible. They’re from Snowdin, I think. I recognised them-”

Mettaton was looking over the wall, his face only showing signs of immense displeasure. His lips were moving silently, mouthing the harsh words to himself. This was Mettaton’s worst nightmare. He just wanted to be adored and loved. He wanted fans to show him their undying devotion. Not... this.

Mettaton clenched his eyes closed and let out a shaky breath. He was still in his night-clothes. A short dressing gown which he pulled closely around him, as though he was freezing. Yet the air was warm and heavy, almost suffocating under the right amount of stress.

“We have to take this down, immediately. Before anyone sees,” Mettaton began removing posters and Papyrus joined in.

 _I was doing that already_ , Papyrus thought bitterly, _but I was trying to get them down before_ you _saw_.

“Where’s your brother anyway?” Mettaton asked, in between ripping down posters. 

Papyrus looked at him curiously, “It’s only 6am, he doesn’t come in until eight.” He pulled down another poster with the words ‘not a king’ written across the Mettaton’s face. His eyes were blocked out.

“It is? I thought it was much later... I wondered why you hadn’t woken me up yet- and so I came to look for you.” Mettaton’s voice was distant. Almost detached, as though his mind was lingering on something completely different to what his mouth was saying, “Was you going to keep this from me?” Mettaton suddenly came back to himself, realising what Papyrus was doing.

Papyrus widened his eyes and looked away, “N-no! Well, I was going to try but- If you asked, or found out, I wouldn’t-”

Mettaton shook his head and cut him off, “Hush, Papyrus. I appreciate what you were trying to do, darling. But I need to know about this stuff.” He bit his lip in contemplation, looking back over the posters. “Even if I don’t like what I see.”

Papyrus nodded, “I won’t do it again.” Papyrus offered a comforting hand on the shoulder, hoping Mettaton wouldn’t be too hurt by this. But that was a futile hope, of course, Mettaton would be hurt. Reputation and appearance was everything to him. 

Mettaton put his own hand on top of Papyrus’ appreciatively. “Papyrus, darling.” Mettaton turned to him, the look of an incoming request rested in his eyes. 

“Yes, Mettaton?”

“Will you take care of this whilst I go check the camera footage? I need to take care of whoever did this. I need people to know that I won’t stand for this.” 

Papyrus nodded, though he didn’t like the sound of it. To ‘take care of’ someone sounded too ominous in his opinion, but he just had to trust him. Mettaton was king anyway, he wouldn’t be able to stop him if he wanted to.

Mettaton retreated to his room, took a scorching shower and dressed in more layers than usual, in anticipation of Snowdin’s cold. He checked the CCTV quickly and it found that it was ridiculously easy to get a clear view of the perpetrator’s face. It was almost like they wanted to be caught.

 _That just makes it easier for me to... well, I don’t know what I’m going to do. But I have to do something._.

Mettaton left for Snowdin as quickly as he could. After coming to terms with the loss of Alphys, which, admittedly, had taken weeks of tears and Papyrus’ attentive comfort, he’d become more aware of the hostility coming from the outside towns. He needed to put a stop to it as soon as he could manage. 

He knew where the bunny household lived. He’d seen them before during his search for Alphys. Of all the townsfolk, they seemed the most hospitable and welcoming. Though, this one he hadn’t seen before, they looked younger than the rest, but still old enough to know better. Maybe they had done it as a dare. Mettaton didn’t care either way. He was king and he wasn’t about to be made a fool of.

He knocked on the door of the bunny residence, there was a pause before a cheerful “I’m coming” rang out on the other side.

A brown haired bunny opened the door, smiling half-welcoming half-fearing at Mettaton. “C-can I help you, your majesty?” She asked, trying to hide the shaky tone of her voice.

“Yes, there’s someone residing here with whom I’d like to speak. Tell me, is there a white-haired bunny here? Quite short- the word ‘delinquent’ comes to mind...”

The bunny narrowed her eyes, not sure what to answer, “Why, that sounds like Anne, but... ‘delinquent’? Has she done something wrong? She’s a good girl, I can assure you.”

Mettaton scoffed. ‘Good girl’, sure. “If Anne is the person who vandalised the castle walls last night and slandered my name, then you might be in for a shock, sweetheart.” Mettaton suddenly came to the realisation that he was stuck. What could he possibly do now? He couldn’t just barge in and demand an apology, could he? And what would an apology do? It wouldn’t change the way people think about him. There’d have to be some sort of punishment. One he hadn’t thought of yet.

Why hadn’t he thought of this before he got here? He cursed himself for acting so rashly, letting the fear of a loss of control get in the way of his composure. 

_Okay, deep breath, just get them to come to the castle. No problem. I can think of a suitable punishment later._

Whilst Mettaton was deep in his own thoughts, the bunny lady was busy justifying Anne, stuttering about how good she is, “There has to be some mistake. She’s not that kind of girl, she does all her chores- she’s doing brilliantly in school-”

Mettaton looked up then, he thought she was young, but not school age. “How old is she?” He asked, hoping she wasn’t a child. He couldn’t punish a child. Not while he had a conscience.

“She turned seventeen last week, heading off to college soon.” She looked with wistful pride in her eyes that made Mettaton wonder whether this was her mother.

Nevermind that, though. Seventeen was a perfectly fine age to know better.

“Look, I just want to know why it happened. Don’t worry, darling. Just-” He stopped, contemplating his words carefully, “Make sure she turns up at the castle by midnight. If not, the guards will have to take care of the matter. I hope it doesn’t come to that, though.” Mettaton felt satisfied, knowing that he could use that threat in earnest now that he’d employed a few guards. 

“O-okay, I’ll send her, but- your majesty,” She gulped, wringing her hands as she spoke, “She wont come to any harm, will she?”

Mettaton softened, almost telling her to forget it and returning to the castle. But he couldn’t. He had to stand by his decision. He had to be strong. It was _for_ the people. It was in their best interests.

“No, she won’t be harmed. But something will have to be done about this, darling.” His tone warmed, realising just how intimidating he was being. He smiled gently, “I hope you understand, I can’t just let this go.”

She nodded but her eyes were vacant, “I... understand, I’ll send her as soon as she shows up- she’s out with her friends at the moment,”

Mettaton nodded, appeased.

Things were going to go just smoothly, he was sure of it.

~~~

Mettaton swooped back into the throne room with a smug look on his face. 

“Papyrus, darling. Has your brother arrived yet? I’m expecting someone to show up today,” Mettaton called out to the skeleton, who jumped at Mettaton’s sudden arrival.

“No! He should be here soon, though. Should I fill in for him while he’s away?” Papyrus asked, straightening his tie with a neat pride.

“Don’t worry, my darling. They shouldn’t be here until later anyway. But it would be nice if your brother came to do his job on time. There’s a door to watch and nobody’s watching it.”

Papyrus nodded in agreement. The laziness of his brother was something he was very much aware of, though he wasn’t entirely sure why he couldn’t just fill in for him. He wasn’t doing any other job at the moment.

The truth was, of course, that Mettaton liked having Papyrus where he could see him. If he sat Papyrus on the other side of the door, well, that just wasn’t fun. Papyrus was quite the handsome skeleton.

“Papyrus, sweetie. Won’t you come keep me company while I wait?” Mettaton sat himself on the throne, throwing his legs over the side flauntingly. “It’s still early, nothing’s going to happen here for hours yet.”

Papyrus smiled, walking up to him but finding himself standing awkwardly in front of Mettaton’s throne. There was nowhere for him to sit, the throne being the only seat in the room. 

Mettaton swung his legs back round, sitting upright. “You wanna sit with me? There’s enough room for two.”

Barely. The throne was big but two people could only just squish onto it side-by-side. Papyrus held his breath and squashed next to him, wiggling his hips to fit in. Mettaton smirked, Papyrus was cute.

“Papyrus... Pap...y...rus,” Mettaton drew out, biting his lip in thought.

“Yes, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, wondering what was on his mind. Mettaton was often hard to figure out, always seeming to be thinking more than he was saying.

“I was just thinking about your name, while it _is_ gorgeous, maybe something a little less formal would be fun. Just something between you and me,” Mettaton smiled at the way Papyrus lit up.

“I always wanted to be called ‘Russ’!” Papyrus chimed, “You know, like the last part of my name?”

Mettaton laughed, though not harshly, “Russ? I’m sorry, honey. I don’t see it.” He put his finger to his lip, “I’m going to call you... Pappy."

“Pappy?” Papyrus repeated back to him, thinking about it. It certainly didn’t sound as cool as ‘Russ’, but something about the intimacy of it made Papyrus’ bones quake. “I-I like it!”

“Okay, sweetheart. But I’ll only call you Pappy when we’re alone. I don’t people thinking out relationship is inappropriate,” Mettaton sighed a little over-dramatically. The things he had to sacrifice to be a respectable king. 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, “Our relationship? Wh-what do you mean by that?” Papyrus could feel his breath increase and a trickle of anticipation ran up his back. Mettaton couldn’t be suggesting what he thought, could he?

“I mean our employee-boss relationship. That’s all it is, right? Unless...” Mettaton stopped, letting the prospect of his words bubble up until Papyrus felt like he was about to burst.

“Unless?” Papyrus asked, growing impatient.

“Unless... you wanted more?” Mettaton’s voice lowered, increasing in seduction with every syllable.

Papyrus’ breath hitched. Yes, that’s exactly what he wanted. That’s what he’d always wanted. Mettaton was beautiful and funny and so incredibly complex under the show he put on. Papyrus always felt so drawn to him and yet he’d never imagined in a million years that Mettaton felt the same way. And here he was, so close, so tempting. Suggesting that he might have _feelings_ for him. It was everything he dreamed of.

Papyrus cursed himself, Mettaton was king and he worked for him. It was inappropriate. He could ruin Mettaton’s reputation by acting on his feelings. So he couldn’t do anything about it. But, looking at him now, his lips parted ever so slightly, like they were inviting him for a kiss- he could just lean forward and-

Sans came in, opening the throne room doors loudly, startling both occupants out of their seat. Papyrus felt a wave of anger flow through him. What terrible timing his brother had, arriving just when he and Mettaton were about to have a ‘moment’. 

_Though, it’s probably for the best,_ Papyrus thought to himself, irritably, _I can’t endanger Mettaton’s status like that. I care about him too much._

Sans eyed them suspiciously. They seemed very close when he walked in and jumped up as soon as he was spotted. But the thing that confused Sans the most was not how close they were being, but why they felt the need to keep it from him. Who would he tell? Why would he tell? If he’d have walked in and they were making out, he’d have shrugged and carried on with his job.

Maybe they just liked the idea that what they were doing was secret, even from him.

“Sans!?” Papyrus yelled, hands on his hips, “you’re half an hour late! Where have you been?”

Sans waved him away dismissively, “i just... took my break half an hour early.” He winked mischievously, making Papyrus sigh in turn.

“It’s fine, Sans. At least you’re here now.” Mettaton went to usher him away but he didn’t move, smiling wryly.

“say, why couldn’t papyrus do my job? i didn’t think he had anythin’ to do today,” Sans asked, a knowing look on his face.

Mettaton widened his eyes and looked at Papyrus and then back to Sans, “He was busy.”

Sans smirked, “i’m sure he was.” He began walking back towards the door.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mettaton called after him.

Sans just turned and shrugged, still moving away. “nothin’”

Mettaton rolled his eyes. That skeleton always seemed like he knew everything and nothing at the same time. 

“Oh wait- Sans!” Mettaton stopped him in his tracks, remembering why he needed the short skeleton in the first place. “If a white bunny-monster comes here, by the name of Anne. Direct her straight to me.”

Sans nodded, more somber in his attitude. He recognised the name and the description. Of course he did, he’d lived in Snowdin for years, he knew everyone who lived there and everything about them.

“alright,” He accepted, returning to his position.

~~~

“Sans? Is that you? It’s me Anne, remember? From Snowdin?” The young monster had turned up outside the castle doors, limbs shaking at the thought of meeting the king. She told her worried mother to stay at home and that she’d be back soon. This was her fault. There was no need for a family outing.

“heya, anne. ‘course i remember you. you always had an answer for ever’thin’. and now you’re here. tell me, before ya go in. you didn’t actually do it, did ya?” Sans kept his voice low so Mettaton wouldn’t overhear him talking to her. He was probably too busy chatting to Papyrus to hear him anyway.

“I’m so sorry. I did- I wanted to impress my friends.” She wrung her hands, “He’s not gonna... put me in a dungeon or something is he?”

Sans chuckled, “nah, he’s alright really, i wouldn’t worry too much. i think he likes to put on a show more than anythin’ else.” 

That was a lie. Truly, he didn’t know how Mettaton would act. He wasn’t quite as trusting as his brother. Sans didn’t just see the best in everyone, sometimes there was bad to be seen too. And something about Mettaton made his gut twist with uncertainty. There was still something about him that was _missing_. Something about his personality he couldn’t quite work out.

“O-okay. Should I go in?” Anne asked as she folded her arms around herself, making her look even younger than she was. 

“yeah, follow me. he’s expecting ya.”

~~~

“Come in,” Mettaton invited, his tone indifferent and monotone.

Papyrus stood to the side with his hands behind his back, knowing in his heart that Mettaton would be kind to Anne. Mettaton was always so kind to him. He knew, deep down, that Mettaton would do the right thing.

Sans opened the door slowly and stood aside to let Anne in. She took small, tentative steps into the room, quaking at the sight of Mettaton perched on his throne with a compelling, powerful air.

He felt his chest tighten as he saw her. She was much smaller in real life. Much more timid and young. 

But a rule was a rule, and Mettaton had to uphold the law. He couldn’t let people get the better of him. To mock him and ground his name into the dirt. He had to keep control. If he couldn’t keep his composure from slipping by the hands of a teenager then how could he possibly expect everyone else to follow him?

Without warning, Anne fell to her knees and bowed, shaking as she did so. Mettaton felt guilt creep back up on him again and bite at his soul. 

“Get up, there will be no need for that, darling.” His tone was still cold, unnecessarily harsh. Even his usual pet name sounded forced. 

She stood up again but kept her eyes to the floor, her hands clenched as she spoke, “Your majesty! I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t expect to be caught-”

“And that excuses you?”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that. I-I actually like your shows a lot!” She looked up at him now, pleading with her eyes.

Mettaton was taken aback, “You like my shows? Then why would you-”

Overwhelmed by a sudden passion to explain herself, she interrupted him, “I love your shows! And in Snowdin, I’m starting to feel like the only one who does. My friends were accusing me of liking you and to prove that I didn’t I- well, you know what I did. When I saw the camera I ran home as quickly as I could. I promise I’ll never, ever do it again.”

Mettaton rolled his eyes. What a cliche, she got in with the wrong crowd. Her friends dared her to do it. How boring.

At least she was a fan.

“Listen, darling. I’m not going to lecture you or slap you on the wrist. But I can’t just let you get away with this,” Mettaton explained, thinking up a suitable punishment as he was speaking. He really should have thought this through before she came instead of flirting with Papyrus.

“I’ll do anything.”

Mettaton smirked, he had the perfect plan, “Why don’t I give you something?” He stood up and left for the door, leaving everyone else in the room perplexed. Sans looked to Papyrus, wondering if he knew anything he didn’t. Papyrus just shrugged and Sans wondered what he and Mettaton could possibly speak about when they were alone together, it obviously wasn’t work related.

Mettaton returned after a few seconds with... mtt-brand-merchandise? Sans questioned what plan he was concocting this time.

“As part of your so-called ‘punishment’, you’re first going to go around the capital and pick up trash, accompanied by a guard, of course-”

“heya, boss? what’s with the merch?” Sans asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Be quiet, Sans. I’m getting to it,” Mettaton snapped, shaking his head at his disobedience. Papyrus would never talk out of turn. “Whilst you’re carrying out your community service, I want you to wear this.” He handed Anne a pink T-shirt that read ‘No.1 MTT-Brand-Fan’ and a cartoon image of his box-form. “And also, here-” He placed a bunch of miscellaneous merchandise items in her hands; figurines, cards, posters, beauty products... 

Sans felt like asking again.

But he didn’t have to, Papyrus beat him to it, “Mettaton? Why are you... giving merchandise... as a punishment?”

Mettaton huffed, did no one here know he was king? “Because, _sweetheart,_ ” He began, a little more touchy than usual, “She’s going to take them home to her family and they’re going to keep them around the house, in plain sight.” He turned back to Anne, looking her straight in the eye, “And I’ll be sending someone in the next few days to make sure they’re there and if they’re hidden away in some drawer or cupboard I’ll be bringing you back for a more fitting punishment and believe me, darling, you won’t be getting off so lightly next time, do you understand?” Mettaton spoke quickly and authoritatively, making sure his words sank in.

She nodded, concern spread across her face. That wasn’t the punishment she was expecting, but she’d take it. She had to, Mettaton wasn’t exactly giving her a choice in the situation. It was just... odd.

“You’re dismissed, beautiful.” Mettaton turned his back to her and strutted back to his throne, throwing himself onto it and closing his eyes like he’d just ran a marathon. “I’ll be sending guards to your home shortly to make sure you carry out your duties.”

She looked to the skeleton brothers and back to him, nodding feebly. “O-okay! Thank you, your majesty!” And with that, she turned on her heel and left as quick as her short legs could carry her.

Mettaton was massaging his temples, his eyes still closed. 

That short encounter had left him fatigued. Papyrus was about to leave but curiosity niggled at him, causing him to speak up, “Mettaton? Why did you give her MTT-brand merchandise?”

Mettaton sighed, still trying to work it out himself, “Because...”

Sans chuckled, “’cause it really did look like you were rewardin’ her or somethin’” He shoved his hands in his suit pockets, quirking his brow-bone up. This was a turn of events he didn’t foresee.

“Alright, look. The townsfolk don’t like me because... well I don’t know why they don’t like me. Obviously, there’s something incredibly wrong with them,” Mettaton sat up straight as he spoke, putting the tips of his fingers together, “But, maybe... if they started to see me more- even just through figurines or posters, they’ll start to warm up to me. I mean, honestly, who can resist my charm once they’re subjected to it long enough?”

“so... brainwashing?”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Sans. I’d hardly call it ‘brainwashing’” Mettaton scolded, rolling his eyes at him.

“oh yeah? and what’d you call it?” 

Mettaton thought for a moment, looking blankly at Papyrus who gave an equally bewildered look back. 

“Encouraging,” Mettaton decided, “It’s encouraging them to like me.” He was satisfied by this, feeling that he’d made the right choice. Did they want him to do something more drastic? He aimed to entertain, and that’s what he’d do, “Oh, and, I want my show played daily in every home from now on. I want it to be more of a... policy of sorts.”

Papyrus nodded, “Do not fear, Mettaton. I’ll make sure this is put into place.” 

_Finally_ Papyrus thought, _some work to do._

Sans didn’t want to question him any more. It all still seemed off. As amusing as it was now, Mettaton’s need for people to like him was growing a little disconcerting, to say the least. For his shows to be seen in every home was a huge task, something Papyrus was happy to attempt and yet he didn’t quite see the reason behind it. Mettaton had to have people adoring him and the more he stressed and worried, the worse that need got.

~~~

Around 4 days later, when the new policy for “Mandatory Mettaton Viewing” was put into place, Mettaton was finally starting to settle down. He was constantly rushed off his feet, filming, performing, ruling, talking, reassuring and stressing all kept him busy but he was content for now. Finally, he felt as though people liked him. Most did before, of course. Even before he became king he had plenty of fans, though now he was almost positive that the people in Snowdin had to think better of him. What more could he possibly offer?

“So, what you’re saying is... no more school?” A middle-aged monster stood in front of Mettaton, who was positioned on his throne with his legs crossed at the knee. The monster had purple scales and wispy white hair, small spectacles balanced on the bridge of his nose.

“I know, as a school teacher, this may come as a shock to you. But, personally, I see it as a waste of time. No school, no education problems,” Mettaton stated plainly, holding his hands up as though it was a matter of fact.

The school teacher looked aghast. He’d come to Mettaton because the school was having trouble affording stationary. Mettaton panicked, and so now the school was closing down. Even Papyrus struggled to see how he’d come to this conclusion.

“But, with no education... how will anyone ever be qualified for anything?” His voice was high and strained at the risk of losing his job and seeing the future of the underground turn to chaos.

“Natural skill, darling. And life skills! Not everything can be taught in a school. In my opinion, kids need to live a bit more. Oh, and I’m sure that if you asked any kid, they’d be delighted at the thought of no school.” Mettaton shuddered discreetly. He was making his words up as he went along. He didn’t really want to end education but he’d blurted it out in a moment of confusion and now his mouth kept making it worse. He didn’t know how to get out of it. “And plus, this way, you won’t have to worry about stationary ever again.”

 _Oh, my God, Mettaton. Stop talking,_ he thought to himself, wanting nothing more than to walk out of the room and kick himself.

“I’ll be out of a job and so many others will too.” The monster put his hands together in a pleading gesture, “Please don’t do this, your majesty.”

 _Thank the lord,_ Mettaton thought, _a way out of this_.

Mettaton put his finger to his lip, as though he was thinking hard.

“Hmm,” He wondered aloud, “Congratulations, sweetie, you’ve won me over, you can keep the school.” 

He smiled in what was supposed to be a friendly way but appeared more manic and crazed than he’d intended.

The monster sighed with relief, “Thank you, your majesty. Thank you... am I free to go?” He asked, wanting nothing more to leave before Mettaton changed his mind again.

Mettaton frowned, “I’ll say when you’re free to go.” There was a moment of silence and Mettaton spoke up again, “You’re free to go,” He concluded, nodding his head once towards the door.

Before he could say another word the monster was out of the door and Mettaton had flung himself sideways across his throne dramatically. Sans came in a few moments later, a bemused smile on his face.

“so, uh. i couldn’t help but overhear,” He began, but Mettaton waved him silent with his hand, closing his eyes in apparent exhaustion. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes again, realisation dawning on him.

“It worked!” Mettaton announced, sitting upright again.

Papyrus, who had remained obediently silent for this whole time couldn’t take it anymore, “What worked?”

Mettaton looked to him, his jaw hung agape, “It worked! He came here with problems and he left-”

“with the same problems but with ‘bout ten times more anxiety.” Sans could hardly judge, he found the whole situation incredibly amusing.

Mettaton shook his head, “No, no problems. You see, I made him realise that there are worse things to worry about other than ‘stationary’. His problem wasn’t actually a problem at all.” Mettaton looked proud of himself.

“and... you meant to do that? you planned that all along, huh?” Sans pressed, already knowing the answer.

Mettaton crossed his arms, “Of course, Sans.” He lied, “What do you take me for? Am I a good king or what?!” 

Sans didn’t really feel like giving him an honest answer to that and the way Papyrus stayed silent suggested he felt the same.

Mettaton sighed inwardly, “Sans, go back to your job now. You never know when someone needs me for something.” 

“n’alright,” Sans nodded and left for the door, waving at Papyrus as he left, to which he waved back, smiling pleasantly. 

The small exchange left Mettaton’s soul warmed, the brothers really did care for each other. He could tell by the way they communicated with such little effort. Small glances could make a discussion between them. It reminded him of a friendship he had once. Well, a few friendships he had previously, all with people he didn’t have now. All people he’d left behind for his own sake.

 

“I need to go... lie down,” Mettaton stated, standing up from his place on the throne. 

Papyrus followed him partially, stopping when he reached the door, “Mettaton?” He addressed, prompting him to turn around.

“Yes, Pappy?” He asked, looking and sounding drained of energy.

Papyrus blushed at the use of his new name, but pushed his nervousness aside for the moment, “Do you need anything? Like, I can... I can cook! I could make you something if you’d like.”

Mettaton managed to offer him a warm smile through his worried mind. He knew what Papyrus wanted. He wanted to comfort him, like he had before. He knew the signs now, Papyrus could tell when he was feeling down. When he was worrying about something or when he was simply stressed. It was heart-warming really, how much Papyrus cared.

“Cooking won’t be necessary, my dear. But, I would appreciate it if you kept me company for a while, I’m heading to my bedroom, though. I can’t spend anymore time in this damn throne room.”

Papyrus nodded, agreeing. Mettaton spent a large amount of his time in the throne room now, carrying out the most strenuous of duties. Dealing with people.

Though, there was still something that concerned him, “Your bedroom? Would that be appropriate?”

Mettaton chuckled, knowing just what he was hinting at, “You’ve been in my bedroom before.”

Papyrus blushed, “Yes, but you fainted. I had to carry you up. But... being invited into your bedroom. That’s different.”

“Pappy darling, Don’t worry. I’ve got a TV. Nothing wrong with watching TV with your boss, is there?” Mettaton suggested innocently, holding the door open for Papyrus to walk through.

Papyrus supposed not. Watching television was something any two people could do. And who would know?

They walked up to Mettaton’s bedroom and Mettaton pulled him by the hand towards the lush sofa at the foot of his bed, an expensive looking flat screen television adjacent from it.

Papyrus sat on the sofa intently, it was incredibly comfortable and everything in the room had a soft hint of Mettaton’s floral perfume, making Papyrus’ soul thaw at the scent.

Mettaton undid his royal cape and slung it onto the bed, leaving him in just his leggings and tunic. He threw his crown with it, wanting to just feel like... Mettaton for a while.

Mettaton dropped down on the sofa next to Papyrus, unnecessarily close for an ‘employee-boss’ relationship. 

He turned the television on and was immediately bombarded by flashy images of himself. He’d recorded so many shows recently he couldn’t even remember what this was. What show was this? How come he didn’t recognise the plot? Mettaton shrugged his own thoughts away. His mind didn’t really have as much time to think about his entertainment career anymore. He was recording ten times as much but with much less care and precision.

He’d wanted to become king in the hopes it would grant him more popularity and therefore, more fans. But now he just wanted it back like it was before, because now everyone in the underground knows his name though not nearly as many as he liked would consider themselves as a fan.

And being king was exhausting. People wanted too much, asking questions he couldn’t answer and demanding what he didn’t have. Today, he’d nearly made a huge mistake just because he didn’t want to look like an idiot and admit he’d panicked. He didn’t want anyone to know he was struggling.

All except one. Mettaton looked at Papyrus on the sofa next to him, his hands clasped together on his knees. For some reason Mettaton couldn’t explain, he felt like he could tell all of his worries to him and not care what he thought of him. Maybe it was the way Papyrus saw the good in everything and everyone. Mettaton was sure that if he told him he’d killed someone he’d still try to find a way to defend him. 

Papyrus was a good soul. Someone Mettaton needed more than anything at this point.

“Oh, Papyrus, I made a fool of myself today, didn’t I?” Mettaton let off his chest, scraping his hand through his hair.

Papyrus shook his head, “I think you handled it well. If a little... unorthodox,” He shrugged, his gaze concentrated on the television screen, “At least you didn’t actually close the school.”

Mettaton laughed dryly with self-pity, “I didn’t even mean to say that, it just slipped out,” He held his hands to his face, “God, I’m a mess. Maybe what they’re saying is right. I shouldn’t be king.”

It was a statement like that which made Papyrus’ soul ache. He really was trying his best, he just didn’t know how solves everyone’s problems. He wasn’t the miracle worker everyone expected him to be. 

“I think you’re a brilliant king.” Papyrus draped his arm around Mettaton’s shoulders and pulled him towards himself, “I’ve never seen anyone work as hard as you have. Everything you do for people, it’s inspirational!”

It was difficult not to let those words have some form of positive impact on him. Papyrus was brilliant at being comforting.

“Thank you, Pappy,” Mettaton whispered, taking Papyrus’ hand and rubbing his palm with his thumb, “I appreciate everything you do for me. You’re so lovely.” Mettaton closed his eyes and leaned towards him, placing what was _supposed_ to be a simple appreciative kiss on his jaw. But that kiss turned into two, and then three all trailing up his jaw and up to his cheek bone.

Papyrus blushed and closed his eyes, letting happiness swell in his chest before pushing it away, “Mettaton, you’re making it incredibly difficult to resist you.”

Two more kisses along Papyrus’ teeth and back down to his jaw, “Then don’t” Mettaton purred, tilting Papyrus’ face towards his own and looking him in the eye, “Look around, darling, we’re the only ones here. Who’s going to know?”

_What a compelling argument._

Their faces were inches away from each other, so close their breath intertwined. Papyrus shuddered, and Mettaton brought his hands up to Papyrus’ face, holding his jaw lovingly as he gave in, placing a much-awaited kiss onto the skeleton’s teeth. Papyrus whined quietly with relief, coiling his arms around Mettaton’s waist.

Mettaton broke away from the kiss at last, his cheeks beaming, “I’ve waited so long to do that,” He admitted, his eyes lidded as he slipped his arms around Papyrus’ neck.

The passion of that kiss evoked a sudden craving in Papyrus, making him pine for more. He moved his teeth back to Mettaton’s lips, dragging them across lightly, arousing excitement in the robot’s soul. Mettaton’s breath quickened as he felt Papyrus tenderly nibble on his bottom lip and then moved his head back to trail more kisses along his teeth and jaw. 

They carried on in that fashion, kissing, biting and groping desperately, as though they’d been waiting for this exact moment since the day they were born, yet they’d only known each other for a few months. 

Mettaton trickled his fingers lightly over Papyrus’ ribs, slipping his hand delicately under his jacket. Papyrus gasped gently, moving his arms from around Mettaton’s waist and across his chest, up to his face where he pushed his hair back from his eyes, still kissing and nibbling his lips. 

Mettaton tugged on Papyrus’ tie teasingly and went to slip his jacket off of his shoulders- but he was stopped by a knock on the window, followed by a angered yell. Mettaton broke away from Papyrus’ mouth, his brow creased with confusion.

“What is-” 

Another knock, louder this time, like a stone had been hurtled towards it. Mettaton stood up, wiping his smudged lipstick from his face with the back of his hand. Papyrus did the same, wiping the red stains from his jaw and teeth.

“Is someone throwing stones?” Mettaton question, walking hesitantly towards his balcony doors and peering out. Papyrus joined him curiously, hoping it was just an enthusiastic fan.

Two more knocks were heard tapping on the windows, followed closely by the startling sound of shattered glass. A brick lay in the the midst of the wreckage. 

Mettaton opened the balcony doors furiously, trying to catch a glimpse at the perpetrator. “WHO?” Mettaton yelled emphatically, “JUST THREW A BRICK THROUGH MY WINDOW?”

Papyrus came out onto the balcony with him, leaning over the edge of the bannister slightly. He pointed, “Over there, Mettaton.” The robot followed his pointed finger with his eyes, “A group of six monsters with angry looking faces.”

That was probably it.

“HEY!” Mettaton yelled at them, resisting the urge to jump over the balcony and chase after them. One by one they started to turn away and run. “Papyrus, they’re getting away.” 

Whilst Mettaton tried to memorise their faces in his mind so he could find them later, Papyrus had a much better idea. He held out his hand towards them and let his magic pour out from his soul and past his fingertips, shooting straight at their unwitting bodies. Upon reaching the culprits, the magic took hold of their souls and dragged them ungracefully to the ground where they were stuck in place.

“That was _incredible_ ,” Mettaton remarked, looking at their pathetic bodies glued to the floor. “And kinda hot.”

Papyrus clenched his fists and grimaced, “Thank you! Ah- but you might want to call the guards to restrain them soon, it’s difficult keeping hold of so many people at once.”

“Oh! Alright, darling. I’ll call the guards at once.”

~~~

It wasn’t long before the guards came and took the wrongdoers away. Mettaton ordered for them to be locked in the cells below the castle. Or, as Mettaton called it, the dungeon, just because it sounded impressive. Like something a king would say.

He didn’t go down to the dungeon for a while, not knowing how he was going to approach the situation yet. He had a habit of running into things too fast and then not knowing how to escape again. 

First things first, he had to know the reason. Maybe they were just dared again, like the other time with Anne. Maybe they adored him and just wanted his attention. Fans that had become too attached.

That was the hope anyway. Fans, he could deal with. But anything else, he wouldn’t know where to begin.

He left them there for the night, deciding that he’d have to sleep on it to get a better idea. Papyrus and Sans nodded along with his decision, not knowing how they’d approach it in his situation either. Though Mettaton knew that the people from the outer towns didn’t really take a liking to him, most people did. The majority of the people in the capital loved him and so he rarely had to deal with things like this. Until now.

Mettaton woke up early, or rather, never went to sleep. He simply lay in contemplation until he was fully charged and ready to go. He had decided to speak to them one at a time. Though, first he’d want to know who the leader was. There had to be one and if the leader was convinced to desist, then surely the rest would too.

He made his way down into the dungeon and looked around at the dimly lit cells made up of medieval looking iron bars. There were twelve cells in total and six of them currently empty. Most of the monsters inside were currently sleeping, except one who had his head rested against the wall and his arms crossed.

The only way he could tell who was he leader of the degenerates was by having them all awake, so he took hold of one the bars on a cell door and shook it violently, the clattering of iron shocked them all awake with a start.

“Was that necessary? First ya leave us in here to rot all night and now we can’t even get any sleep?” The monster who was already conscious spoke, standing up abruptly. “You really have got some nerve, kingy.”

Mettaton felt a shudder of rage flow down his back and twist in his soul, but pushed it back. He wasn’t about to lose his composure. He could do this gently.

At least he’d found the leader.

“Darling, if you were king. Which, would never happen, have you noticed how incredibly ill mannered you are? But, if you were king you would understand why some things can’t be tolerated.”

The prisoner scoffed, “Nobody even knows how you got into power, aren’t you just some robot some idiot hatched in their lab?”

“DON’T CALL HER AN IDIOT,” Mettaton yelled, turning his back walking away the monster, forcing himself to calm down. 

_Deep breaths, Mettaton, deep breaths._

Another monster leaned over to the mouthy one from their cell, whispering “She’s the one that went missing, the one they think... died.”

He sneered, “I know, but look how rattled it’s got him. Can’t even take a few honest words from your people, you’re a pathetic excuse for a king,” He spoke up towards the end if his sentence so Mettaton could hear him. 

Mettaton left the room, convincing himself that they were being cruel to evoke a reaction out of him and it was working. Like he’d thought before, he’d have to speak to them one by one, he was reasonably good with words himself, he’d be able to convince them eventually.

Once outside the room, he turned to the guard who was watching the door and instructed him to bring the ‘loud-mouthed’ monster up to the throne room. Mettaton left for it himself.

He sat on the throne tentatively, a little less suave and majestic then he’d usually be, simply sitting like the throne was a seat as opposed to a place to pose and show off.

Moments later, the guard entered, followed by the prisoner. In brighter light, Mettaton could tell they were old, older than he’d had to take care of before. Though, that didn’t make them any more civil, age seemed to have the opposite effect on this guy. They were also a wolf-type creature, with grey fur around there harsh snout, teeth snarling as though ready to bite. Mettaton took a glance at the guard who understood, standing next to him protectively. The monster may be old, but he still carried an atmosphere of danger with him.

Two more guards arrived shortly and stood at the exit so that monster couldn’t make a run for it.

“So,” Mettaton began, trying to project an air of authority, “Could you tell me exactly, why you aren’t bowing?”

The monster growled and looked away from Mettaton, “Because I wouldn’t bow to a fool like you.”

Mettaton couldn’t help but wonder where all this animosity had come from. He’d only ever tried to be a good king and people treated him as though he was the worst person in the underground. He was trying, wasn’t he?

He stood up from his throne and walked towards the wolf with confident steps. The guard followed close behind him, just in case the monster snapped.

“Bow. To. Me.” Mettaton commanded.

He wasn’t going to just take this disobedience anymore. He couldn’t be trampled on by someone lesser than him. He was king and this whelp would do as he’s told.

The wolf looked up at Mettaton, his eyes burning with hatred and spat in his face. Mettaton could have taken a trident to his heart that very second but stopped himself, turning around. He wiped the spit from his face, disgusted.

“Make him bow,” Mettaton ordered the guard beside him, his voice a facsimile of calm.

The guard nodded, taking the wolf by the shoulders and forcing him onto his knees. He sank down begrudgingly, humiliation of being forced to bow to someone he despised apparent in his features.

The guard stood back and went back to Mettaton’s side, yet the wolf stayed in place on all fours, looking down at the floor and refusing to look at Mettaton. 

“Better,” Mettaton commented, “You’ll be better off in life once you learn how to respect those above you.”

And by that he meant himself and only himself.

The wolf spoke up in a gruff voice, still staring at the same spot on the floor, “If a piece of trash like you is above me then I don’t want to be ‘better off in life’. Nobody even knew who you were before you became king. I’d hardly call you a celebrity. What, did you have around... nine? Ten fans? Hardly anything note worthy, and yet here you are, swanning about the castle like you’re God’s gift to earth. Well, you’re not and you never will be.”

Mettaton rolled his eyes, he had many more fans than that and now almost everyone in the underground watched his shows and enjoyed them. He failed to see what the wolf’s point was.

“I don’t see what you have against me, quite frankly I have done everything in my power to make the underground a better place to live,” Mettaton explained, in his best ‘calm’ voice, putting all of his effort into not faltering.

The wolf stood himself up again and reflexively the guards all moved forward a step, anticipating any sudden attack.

“Everything in your power, huh? You wanna explain to me how glitter and sequins fix a kingdom? How you posing on television is going to help the economy?”

Mettaton felt his soul twist as the wolf hit a nerve deep within him. He tried his best. They didn’t have economic problems, they didn’t have education problems. They had no problems because he couldn’t see them.

“I’m not going to explain myself to you, I have my own methods of restoring the kingdom. Methods that are, in fact, working,” Mettaton said coolly, though his breathing was growing irregular. 

He couldn’t have people like this in the kingdom. People who questioned things and poked their nose where they shouldn’t. He’d already poisoned the minds of five others, who else could he turn against him. He’d have to be dealt with... somehow.

“Your methods are to close your eyes and hope for the best. You can just shake your pretty little head and pretend that everything’s working and, well, even if it isn’t, you can still convince yourself that it is. That’s it, right?” The wolf growled, the sneer on his muzzle made Mettaton feel ill.

“Shut up,” Mettaton quipped sedately, almost under his breath.

The wolf shook his head, “How mature of you! You hear a little bit of truth and now you want me to stop talking, I almost feel sorry for you, Mettaton.”

“I said SHUT UP,” Mettaton bellowed, leaving a faint echo in the throne room, “Leave us.”

The guards around the room hesitated, wondering who he was talking to.

He turned to the guards, looking at each of them in turn and repeating, “Leave us,” more harshly this time.

One by one they left, turning reluctantly towards the door, not quite knowing what Mettaton was planning but really not wanting to know either. 

Once the room was cleared for all but Mettaton and the wolf-like prisoner, they immediately lunged for him, forcing Mettaton to dodge out of the way seamlessly. He’d been expecting that. He’d been hoping for that.

Now that the wolf was turned the other way, Mettaton kicked him in the small of his back, forcing him to hurtle to the floor. As quickly as he could muster, Mettaton stepped up to him, forcing a heeled foot into the monster’s back, pinning him in place.

“I wouldn’t try anything like that again, darling,” Mettaton taunted from his position of higher ground.

Wheezing, the wolf monster managed a strangled chuckle, “You’re stronger than you look, boy.” He emphasised the last word mockingly, turning his head to look up at Mettaton.

Mettaton dug his heel in to his back to quieten him and it worked. 

“ _Nobody_ makes a fool out of me,” Mettaton told him, his voice cold and not anything like his own. It was like a dark part of his soul had forced itself out of it’s hiding place and consumed him from the mind and out.

The wolf cackled now, almost maniacally, “You’re not going to do anything, you’re pathetic. You’re all talk and no-”

He was cut short by the feeling of a trident pointed to his throat, one Mettaton had perfected creating through his magic ever since he became king. He’d hoped at the time that it would make him appear more powerful, and in this situation, it certainly did.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, darling.”

~~~

“I’m heading to work now, Sans,” Papyrus announced outside of Sans’ room cheerfully. Mettaton seemed to be getting better recently. Happier, more content with the way he was running the kingdom. Papyrus wondered how he was going to treat the prisoners, though he was sure he’d do the right thing. Mettaton was so good with words, surely he’d think up a solution. Maybe he’d just give them all merchandise again. The thought of it cheered Papyrus up immediately.

He headed straight to Mettaton’s bedroom, as he usually knocked on his door to wake him up in the morning, as one of his duties. Though today there was no answer and upon peering in, the room was empty.

 _He’s awake already, then? ___Papyrus thought to himself, returning back down the hallway to the throne room, _maybe he’s already dealt with the prisoners._

He did, in fact, find him in the throne room, he smiled when he saw him, though there was something unsettling about that smile. It was far from genuine, and there was a hint of unbalance behind his eyes.

“Hello Pappy, darling,” He greeted in a replica of his usual voice.

Papyrus looked to him warily, “Have you decided what to do with the prisoners yet?” 

Mettaton wavered for a second, a brief moment of his inner feelings slipping through into his features, before he returned to his fabricated smile.

“I’ve let them go,” Mettaton told him, not entirely untrue.

“Oh? I thought you were going to punish them,” Papyrus questioned. He couldn’t get his head around how strange Mettaton was acting. If he just let them go, then how were they going to learn?

Mettaton slouched on the throne, looking smaller and more vulnerable as he did so, “I did punish them,” He admitted, his eyes hovering over a certain spot on the floor. Papyrus followed his gaze but couldn’t see anything. Except the fact that the carpet looked... cleaner than usual? Mettaton smiled again, “But they’re gone now, back to their homes. I can assure you they wont try that again.” 

Mettaton opened his arms and Papyrus walked up to him, squishing up with him on the throne. Mettaton pulled him into a crushing hug and kept him there until Papyrus could feel Mettaton’s chest heave and slow tears drip onto his shirt.

He’d punished them all. 

The five that left were smart enough to know what had happened and Mettaton knew it. They weren’t as fiery as their leader and were too afraid to speak up. 

“He’s gone,” He’d simply told them as they were let out of their cells. “And he won’t be coming back.”

He was a problem. He made Mettaton look bad. And for Mettaton to look bad, well, he didn’t want to think about it. So he didn’t. He didn’t think about any of it.

He was done with thinking all together. He was king and people would have to do as he commanded. 

He was king and he was in control, nothing could make him look bad now.

Not now that he knew how to deal with the problem.

Close your eyes and you can’t see the issue.

Cover things up and the hatred can’t seep through.

It was simple, really.

Being a king was so easy.

~~~

_Well, minus the fact that everything sucks…_  
_For anyone that doesn’t worship Mettaton._  
_And minus the fact that my friend Undyne is missing_  
_Who knows where she went._  
_She never liked Mettaton’s show_  
_People who don’t tend kind of…_  
_Disappear._  
_I miss her a lot sometimes_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. This chapter was so long! Ah, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd really appreciate some comments, this is my first finished fic- I have another papyton fic going at the minute, but this is the first one I've completed! 
> 
> I need to write something fluffy now.


End file.
